No hay nadie como ella
by Meyra
Summary: Porque cuando la indicada se aleja de tu vida, es difícil seguir adelante. Songfic basado en la canción de Nek, Laura no está. Entren a leer:  y feliz navidad!


Songfic SasuHina- No hay nadie como ella.

Ya se que dije que amaba el NaruHina, pero el otro dia estaba leyendo un fic NaruHina que al inicio aparentaba ser SasuHina…y me empezó a gustar la pareja. Un pequeño sogfic con la canción Laura no está de Nek. (omitan el hecho de que dice "Laura" en todos lados la letra de la canción).

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama y solo los utilizo para crear fuentes de entretenimiento para los lectores. Prohibido su plagio sin mi expresa autorización.

AVISO: leve SasuSaku, puesto que verán que gira en torno al SasuHina pero Sakura está enredada por ahí. No llega a la categoría de LimexD, bueno…quizá un poco.:)

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

_Laura no está_

_Laura se fue_

_Laura se escapa de mi vida_

Mientras besaba desenfrenadamente a esa chica, recordaba tristemente la dolorosa despedida en aquella mañana de invierno.

Flashback

-No, Hinata no te vayas!- rogaba a la muchacha de mi vida…algo muy impropio de mi, pero me valía con tal de que se quedase.

-Lo siento Sasuke, ya he tomado una decisión- contestó ella, decididamente.

-Pero…y nuestros planes? Todos nuestros proyectos y sueños de tener una familia?- le grité en su cara- que todo eso ya no importa nada?- desesperado.

-No hay nada más que decir…no harás que cambie de parecer- dijo ella, ya algo molesta por la insistencia del joven- mi trabajo es más importante.- se auto convenció, cortante.

-Pero…

-Ya basta!- exclamó la peli azul, al borde del hartazgo- que no entiendes que es una decisión tomada y no puedes decidir sobre ésta?- le escupió las palabras en la cara.

-Vete al demonio Hinata Hyuga, tú y tu estúpido trabajo se pueden ir a joder a otro con sus estupideces!- contraatacó el pelinegro, aunque lo que en realidad quería decir era un "te amo"o un "nunca me olvides"…pero es que no pudo resistirlo. Luego de esto, Salió del departamento dando un sonoro portazo.

Fin Flashback.

_y tú que si estás,_

_preguntas por qué_

_la amo a pesar de las heridas_

La sigo tocando por debajo de su blusa, manoseándola…pero más que nada tratando de olvidarla a _ella_. La misma pelirrosa me ha preguntado en alguna ocasión que por qué sigo amando a alguien tan mezquino como la ojiperla…la respuesta, un misterio absoluto.

_lo ocupa todo su recuerdo_

_no consigo olvidar_

_el peso de su cuerpo_

Una nueva imagen de mi amada golpea mi mente cargada de arrepentimiento…la cara que ponía _ella_ al llegar a la cúspide del placer, sus gimoteos convertidos en lujuriosos gritos y gemidos. Todo de ella era excitante y diferente. Cada aroma, cada gesto, cada risa y cada llanto…Todo.

_Laura no está_

_eso lo sé_

_y no la encontraré_

_en tu piel_

_es enfermizo,_

_sabes que no quisiera_

_besarte a ti pensando en ella_

Y aunque la utilice como parche para mi herida, lo único que hago al tratar de reemplazarla es provocarme más dolor. Es hora de aceptarlo, la oji verde no es como _ella_…y jamás lo será por más que lo intente.

_esta noche inventaré una tregua_

_ya no quiero pensar más_

_contigo olvidaré su ausencia_

Dejaré de engañarme, y simplemente disfrutaré del momento fogoso. Y si no quiere salir de mi cabeza, la sacaré a la fuerza. Ya no dejaré que me atormente, ella nunca me controló y nunca lo hará…menos aún en la distancia.

_y si te como a besos,_

_tal vez,_

_la noche sea más corta,_

_no lo sé,_

_yo solo no me basto,_

_quédate,_

_y lléname su espacio,_

_quédate, quédate_

Vuelvo a atacar vorazmente su boca, alimentándome de su entrega hacia mi y a la vez de su deseo. Es bastante agradable sentirse adorado al menos por un par de horas, y aunque no sea recíproco, ya que no la amo, se siente bien. Lo único que pido es que llene el hueco que dejó dentro de mí; no exijo demasiado.

_Laura se fue, no dijo adiós_

_dejando rota mi pasión,_

_Laura quizá ya me olvidó_

_y otro rozó su corazón_

Tampoco es que pasó poco tiempo, de hecho hoy se cumplen once meses desde su triste partida. Y, tan increíble como suena, no hay día en que no la recuerde. Es tonto, puesto que probablemente ya haya otro en su vida; pero no puedo evitarlo, la amo en demasía.

_y yo sólo sé decir su nombre_

_no recuerdo ni siquiera el mío_

_quién me abrigará este frío_

Pero, sólo soy un idiota enamorado; que no logra olvidarla. Entre beso y beso, la oji jade grita mi nombre; a lo que yo solo sonrío de lado. La penetro una vez más y, llegando al clímax, gimo su nombre…no, aguarden…dije "Hinata", no "Sakura". Evidentemente, ella también se dio cuenta de mi equivocación; y se le comienzan a aguar los ojos. Aún luego de haber tenido sexo con esta chiquilla, mi cuerpo extraña al de _ella_; ambos se amoldaban a la perfección y el calor era inmenso…en cambio, con la peli rosa me siento congelar cada vez más.

_y si te como a besos, tal vez_

_la noche sea más corta,_

_no lo sé_

_yo sólo no me basto,_

_quédate_

_y lléname su espacio,_

_quédate, quédate_

Ya no importa si la amo o no, de verdad necesito sacarme del cuerpo su esencia. Quizá, si de verdad lo intento, lograré sacármela de la cabeza de una vez y para siempre…y esta chica, que me jura que hay solo amor en su corazón para entregarme, tal vez logre ayudarme.

_puede ser difícil para ti _

_pero no puedo olvidarla_

_creo que es lógico,_

_por más que yo intente escaparme_

_ella está_

Y la chica llora, llora de la angustia, supongo. Llora con amargura en sus lágrimas, le debió doler mucho mi pequeño error. Pero es que Hinata nunca abandona mi mente, es como si se hubiera ido a vivir ahí. Una voz permanente que dice que siempre estará allí conmigo.

_unas horas jugaré a quererte_

_pero cuando vuelva a amanecer_

_me perderás para siempre_

¿A quién engaño? Esta joven no la reemplazará nunca, ni ella ni ninguna. Por eso fingiré un poco, y la haré sentirse amada por un par de horas…aunque luego me aleje de su vida sin decir adiós.

_y si te como a besos sabrás_

_lo mucho que me duele_

_este dolor_

_no encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor_

_de los sueños que Laura me robó_

_si me enredo en tu cuerpo_

_sabrás_

_que sólo Laura es dueña_

_de mi amor no encontraré en tu abrazo_

_el sabor de los besos que Laura_

_me robó_

_me robó._

Y lo peor es que la pelirrosada lo entiende, y no me recrimina nada. Ese es el punto supongo…que no guarde rencor como yo lo hago. Comprende a la perfección que no le permitiré a nadie más que a _ella_ aferrarse tanto a mi corazón, que nunca abrazaré a otra, ni la besaré con la misma intensidad…ni siquiera miraré a otra con fines románticos. De hacer algo de eso, me odiaría a mi mismo soberanamente. Y es que Hinata, con su timidez y sus sonrojos, logró que hasta yo me derritiera como hielo al sol frente a sus pies.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

Bueno, acá vine con un nuevo one-shot. Espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo y muy felices fiestas!:)

P.D.: Quiero reviews, muchos reviews!:D porfa, sólo tomará dos minutos y hará muy feliz a esta escritora…así que, ¿merezco un review?:D

Nos leemos en la próxima,

Daniela.

_-Que Jashin-Sama se apiade de tu alma, porque nadie más lo hará-_


End file.
